


The She-Wolf Revealed

by Ladyayla121



Series: Descendent of Mythal [8]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 10:33:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9177274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladyayla121/pseuds/Ladyayla121
Summary: Do to a recurring nightmare, a very pregnant Nyxlyn reluctantly steals two of the foci from Solas. This in turn brings forth his wrath.





	

            _Month 7 th _

 

“Why can’t we find her?” Solas questioned himself, aloud, with growing frustration. He knew she was behind the recent empty ruin where _Andruil’s_ foci had been hidden. He knew she had infiltrated his forces but he couldn’t tell whom. She was clever, more clever than he thought she was. He had underestimated her. He caught himself smiling at that thought.

 

Fen’Harel didn’t know what her plans were since she didn’t have the Inquisition behind her. He wasn’t fully sure of that, he mused as he walked to his Eluvian, since his Agents said that all of her inner circle, save Vivienne had dropped off the face of the earth months ago. He hoped she didn’t plan on fighting him since he didn’t want to have to kill her. Sighing, he stepped through the Ancient Mirror and into the garden at Skyhold.

 

            Skyhold lay abandoned other than by her attendants, and a few of his spies, she left to keep it ready for when she wanted to return. She hadn’t been there for a while and didn’t look like she was going to make an appearance again either and that bothered him more than he would like to admit. He had given her Skyhold as a cherished gift and he couldn’t understand why she chose not to live there after the disbandment. He stood in the garden that was now overgrown and unkempt. He wondered the halls unnoticed by anyone or so he thought. He was there for his research he had been doing when he was still with the Inquisition. At the time he had been trying to locate _Elgar’nan’s_ foci hoping to abandon his Anchor since she had accidently stolen it. He was distracted though as the memories of there brief love affair assaulted his mind. He walked around to all the spots they loved to take for themselves when time had allowed. He smiled tenderly as he remembered them holding hands as they walked the battlements at night enjoying the stars and each other’s company.

 

            He sighed, as he made himself walk to the Rotunda. He was surprised to see his paintings still on the wall. He studies them but comes to a stop in front of two newer ones he doesn’t recognize. She must have done them, he realizes as he studies them. She had painted one of them with her story of the Well of Sorrows with bits and pieces of what happened when he thought he had lost her. He blinked in surprise to see Mythal’s true face painted in such details. Why had she revealed her true self to Nyxlyn, he wondered briefly before he started noticing similarities between them. Both had midnight black hair and sapphire blue eyes. Their chins were the same as well as their ears, though Mythal’s were longer. The longer he studies the similarities he begins to wonder if there was a possible family link between the two, but scoffs the idea out of his head shortly after and moves on to the next mural. It doesn’t make sense to him though. It showed her on a balcony of a golden castle her robes very revealing, the top was just a white silk, low cut scrap covering her pale breasts with only sapphire ribbon holding it in place and connecting to her skirts. The robes’ skirts were also white silk all the way down to the end where sapphire colored designs rose up like blue flames. The front of her skirts were shorter than the back portion and were separated by a slit on each side that began on each hip. The back was long enough to have a small train that dragged on the floor if she walked. On her arms she wore matching armored gloves. Her arm had been restored. Her eyes showed all the longing for him despite the joy in her face at the moment. It was and aching he himself felt at night when alone with his thoughts. He doesn’t really understand the painting, but guesses that she has painted how she thinks the world sees her, high, mighty, and still an elf trapped in a sea of faces, none of them the one she pines for. He takes notice of her new Vallaslin, the Tree of Mythal spread out in gold across her forehead. What unsettles him is the fact that was the mark Mythal only gave to her that of her kin. Abelas had the same markings as she but less vibrant than hers and sapphire in color.

 

            “A kingdom, long since hidden, secrets a plenty. Her heart proud but endlessly sad. Her faith and hope unwavering as she stares down. She wants it to stop so she can rest but the world needs her, or it becomes chaos.” Cole says from beside him startling him.

 

            “Hello Cole.” Solas greets him politely. “What was that nonsense you were spouting just now?”

 

            “Just what I said, you wont know, until she is ready. Until you are ready.”

 

            “I don’t understand.” Solas face scrunches up in confusion.

           

            “You will, when it is time.” Cole tells him and then disappears leaving Solas confused and irritated.

 

            With a frustrated sigh, Solas walk over to his old desk to see if anything he had researched was still there. He grumbled in self-annoyance at not packing them with him when he found they were gone. He mutters angrily under his breath as he walks back to his Eluvian, his time wasted in coming here. He steps through leaving Skyhold quietly with a hint of regret.

 

 

            ---------------------------------------------------------------------

 

_Month 8th_

 

 

Nyxlyn stood, in the Temple of Pride with the foci of _Dirthamen_ in her right hand and a note in the other. She sets the note on the alter where the orb had been and grins sheepishly at the thought of Solas’ face when he reads her note.

 

            She studies the orb and can feel the power. She could hear the whispers coming off it telling her to take the power. She resisted easily not wanting it. Having Falon’Din’s powers was enough. She placed a hand on her belly now impossible to hide underneath her robes.

 

            She caresses it lovingly, smiling at the stubborn kick of her child within. She was now eight months along and fearful of the future. She didn’t want to steal the orb from him but the vision that haunted her day and night would not be denied. She had to delay him so she could finish her pregnancy. Sighing, Nyxlyn walks out of the ruin the foci still in her right hand. She looks up at Dorian, “It is done. Let us get out of here before he comes or we will be very sorry.”

 

            Dorian dismounted from his horse and helped Nyxlyn into the carriage made specifically for her since she couldn’t ride anymore. Being too far along made it more dangerous for her to ride. As soon as she was settled they rode away quickly, not wanting to linger.

 

            Her thoughts strayed to the first foci she stole from him already. She had taken it a month ago. It had been a short trip, fairly easy since she had already been through it with the Inquisition. It was the trip to the Storm Coast where she had taken Dorian, Bull, and Varric that time. Nyxlyn figured it was the only reason he hadn’t found it yet since he hadn’t been with her when they traveled there. It was exactly where she left it. Next to the bones of the dragon they had slain there. During their fight with the dragon, the giant beast’s foot and made a hole in the ground. The orb had been underneath in a hidden and buried temple. She had let the boys climb down to retrieve it since she couldn’t go down by rope. It had taken them two hours to find it and before they could go home. She had left a similar note like the one she just did and it amused her slightly. It made her think of their many chess games in which he always one. It seemed she had again surpassed her master once with Fade magic and now with outwitting him with the orbs.

 

            Nyxlyn smiled, distracted again by the life within her womb. There was a foot pressing against her stomach. She unwrapped her outer robe to reveal her swollen belly. She could see the small little foot and her grin got bigger as she tickled that spot on her stomach. She was rewarded with a harder kick to her finger and she winced a little. Their baby was strong and as stubborn as the both of them already, she thought her eyes glowing with motherly love.

 

She fell asleep to this feeling and her dreams took on the form of her in a meadow caressing her naked belly. She sighed contentedly for a moment before he invading her privacy, shattering it. She gasped and changed her appearance just in time. She glared angrily at the change in scenery. It was changed to the meadow being burned. He was ruining her dream on purpose trying to frighten her.

 

            “Enough!” She yelled. “You don’t frighten me Fen’Harel! Come out and face me instead of trying to manipulate me into this nightmare!”

 

            She heard his growl come from behind her, his six blue eyes glaring at her fiercely with salacious intent. He meant to hunt her she realizes and her anger makes an answering growl come through her throat.

           

“You want to me to run. I will not! I will stand my ground!” She shouted and gave into her own need to change her form. The she wolf within her rose in challenge to his threat. Nyxlyn cried her challenge, which quickly changed into a howl as her body transformed into the familiar white wolf he had seen a few times before.

 

            Her snout pulled back in a challenging snarl, her eyes glowering at him in threat. His six eyes widened in surprise as she stood with her tail raised and the hackles on her back raised. They eyed each other in challenge, watching each other as they circled one another, each ready to strike. Her snout was still pulled back, her teeth flashing menacingly at him. He attacked her straight on and the fighting ensued. She was quick and strong. She slashed on the side with her claws and bit his ear at the same time causing him to yelp. He pushes her away and growls at her. He attacks again and snaps at her sides. She dodges and kicks him in the face but he his ready for her and latches on to her back leg. She yelps and with a desperate snarl she somehow dislodges herself throwing him away. She turns around and pounces on him. They roll around fighting for dominance over the other before separating again. They circle around again, assessing the other for a weak spot. She attacks this time and latches on to the side of his neck. She pulls him down snarling as she stands over him with her teeth around his throat. He stops and flinches realizing he has lost. He goes limp under her submitting to her begrudgingly.

 

            Nyxlyn backs off him, but still in defensive mode not trusting him to not attack her again. He is after all a trickster. He closes all his eyes in shame as he realizes what happened. He shifts into his true form and sits up looking at her. She eyes him warily watching his every move. He lifts a hand to her and she growls with only a slight threat.

 

            “I’m sorry.” He says gently. His eyes change to horror as he sees the blood dripping down her right back leg. She regards him angrily as she too changes back to her normal form.

 

            “Don’t ever do that to me again!” Nyxlyn hisses at him.

 

            “Ir Abelas,” He tells her again. His anger flicker back. “But you stole from me. Not once but twice. Sometimes your actions make me want to throttle you.”

 

            “I didn’t steal them from you stop you. I need to delay you.” She explains in a rush. “You will get them soon just be patient. I promise, _Vhenan_ , that it will all make sense soon. Have faith in me.”

 

            “You keep surprising me,” He admits with a chuckle. “Your knowledge of magic is impressive. You have definitely learned a lot of new things since I was with you in the Inquisition. How did you learn to become a wolf?”

 

            She grins in satisfaction at his curiosity briefly. “I didn’t learn it. It was a gift bestowed on me.”

 

            “By who?”

 

            “Not a who, more like a how.” She replies cryptically. She laughs again at his confusion. “Just as you refuse to share with me your burdens, I refuse to share mine. Leave it at that.” She stands up and walks to the center of the meadow, now back to the way she likes it. “Until we next meet Solas.”

 

            In an instant she is gone and he is left with his thousands of questions.

 

           

 

 

 

 


End file.
